Supremacy
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Sequel to Betrayal Erol has found his way of releasing his anger at Torn's betrayal: using a certain prisoner he has aquired. Torn's nightmares are prompting him to confront Erol, but will he risk it all ending in his death? Slash ErolxTorn, ErolxJak
1. Chapter 1

**Supremacy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter**

**Chapter 1:**

Erol walked down into the prison, into the cell of the boy they had captured. He was still unconscious. Erol brushed some stray hairs away from his face, his hand lingering on the boy's cheek. He wished Torn was here to see this. He was going to destroy this boy, because of him.

-----------

Torn sat up in the dark room, panting. It had just been a dream – a nightmare. Someone had been screaming, and Erol was laughing. Torn had been having nightmares about what Erol was doing ever since that day when he had quit and Erol had threatened to kill him if he ever saw him again. He was scared – Erol was a psycho and there was no way of telling what he was doing or going to do.

-----------

Erol watched the boy's eyes open slightly, and widen in fright. He looked around, probably wondering where he was.

"You're in prison." Erol said. The boy looked around worriedly, not saying a word. "Aren't you going to scream or cry... or something?" Erol asked impatiently. The boy did nothing, except look up at Erol as if expecting something from him.

"WHAT?" Erol asked, slamming his fists down on the torture chair that the boy was strapped to. He flinched and closed his eyes, making Erol chuckle. Erol placed his hands on the boy's chest. The boy looked terrified, struggling against his restraints. Erol slowly moved his hands downwards, to the fastening of the boy's trousers.

"Tell me your name." Erol demanded, undoing his trousers and pulling his vest up. The boys didn't answer. Erol gently brushed the boy's chest with his lips. "Perhaps I should loosen your tongue for you..." Erol whispered, and then violently kissed his prisoner, forcing his tongue into his mouth, making the boy squirm.

-----------

Torn awoke sharply again. The nightmares were back. He crawled out of bed, and walked over to the closet in the corner of the small room, pulling some clothes off the hangers. Torn went for a walk in the cool night air, hoping it would somehow put his mind at ease. He wondered if talking to Erol would help – deliberately luring him somewhere and making sure he wasn't hurting anyone... but Erol would kill him. Torn wandered mindlessly through the slowly lightening streets, deciding to arrange a place to meet Ashelin.

-----------

Jak was thrown against the metal wall, and then Erol was on him again. He didn't understand why any of this was happening to him. Jak moaned when he felt Erol's hand slip downwards, and begin to stimulate his erection, something he had never experienced before. Jak moaned softly, and Erol grinned.

"Ah, not so silent now. Why don't you let me hear a scream?" Erol asked, groping hard.

-----------

Torn sat down on the bench, lost in thought. A moment or two later, Ashelin sat down beside him, after looking around, checking for Krimzon Guards.

"Heya." She said, and kissed him gently on the cheek. Torn grinned.

"Have you got any information for me?" he asked.

"Erol hauled some kid in... he's been down in the prison since the early hours of the morning." Ashelin replied.

"Is this my fault... whatever he's doing to this kid?" Torn asked.

"No... I'm sure he's just... following the Baron's orders." Ashelin said uncertainly.

-----------

Erol had got his wish. The boy had screamed and cried after he had been so rough with him. Erol threw the boy a prison uniform, and picked up his old clothes to take them away and burn them. Once the boy was dressed, Erol strapped him back down on the torture chair and left the prison, finally satisfied. He met Ashelin down a corridor, returning from a patrol in the city.

"Good morning commander." She said.

"Isn't it just?" Erol asked.

"Yes... I've been enjoying the sunshine whilst I was on patrol." Ashelin replied.

"Seen anyone you know?" Erol asked. Ashelin stiffened.

"No." She replied.

"If you do see Torn, tell him we need to talk." Erol smirked, and continued down the corridor, leaving Ashelin watching after him, looking concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Erol came back from patrol, and was standing outside of the palace, debriefing his squad, when a man with red hair caught his eye. _Torn._ He thought.

"Dismissed." Erol ordered his squad and ran over to the man, turning him around and throwing him against the wall.

"W-what have I done?" The man stuttered. It clearly wasn't Torn, so Erol pushed the man away in disgust.

"Get out of my sight before I arrest you for the sake of it." Erol hissed. The man ran away, his scared expression making Erol smile evilly. He sighed, and walked in to the palace, hoping to relax with a hot shower and a coffee. He was greeted by a scowling Baron Praxis.

"You. Prison. Now." Praxis snapped.

"Yes sir." Erol said, following Praxis down to the prison. Praxis flung the door to the boy's cell open. Currently, he was asleep curled up on a small bunk, instead of strapped to a torture chair, how Erol had left him.

"Wake him up." Praxis ordered. Erol walked over to the boy, and slapped him.

"Get up." He growled. The boy awoke, and his eyes focused on Erol. They filled with fear.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Praxis asked.

"I don't think he can speak sir. He can scream and cry though." Erol replied. Praxis looked at him in disgust.

"Don't even bother telling me how you know that." Praxis said. There was silence.

"Do you think it'll work?" Erol asked.

"He doesn't look strong enough to me." Praxis replied. "We'll have to run some tests... you're in charge." He sighed.

"Very well sir." Erol grinned.

"Make sure no-one finds out what we're trying to do – especially not Ashelin." Praxis cautioned, and left Erol standing over the prisoner.

"Come on." Erol said, pulling him sharply to his feet. The boy looked up at him, with those deep pools of blue that were his eyes. Erol's golden eyes bored into those blue ones, and he kissed him gently on the mouth, that same tenderness he used to share with Torn. The boy responded slightly, and then tried to push Erol away. Erol was much stronger than him, so he surrendered to the kiss.

-----------

Torn was still sat on the bench where he had met Ashelin, wondering what he should do. He decided to head back to the underground, to try and get some sleep. When he arrived at the underground, he was attacked by Tess.

"Where have you been?! You've been gone since some ridiculous time in the morning!" she screeched, hammering on his chest with her fists. Torn grabbed her wrists.

"Damn it Tess, calm down. I just went for a walk... I needed to clear my head." Torn said, slowly releasing his grip on her arms.

"Oh right. By the way, Ashelin send a message – she ran into Erol and he wants to see you." Tess said, massaging her wrists.

"What?" Torn asked.

"Ashelin ran into Erol and he wants to see you." Tess replied.

"Erol wants to see me?" Torn asked. Tess nodded. "But he said he'd kill me if he ever saw me again."

"Maybe it's a trap." Tess suggested, leaning back against the dirty wall outside of the underground hide out.

"I need to go. I... I have to put something to rest with him." Torn concluded.

"Ah. The whole... not just friend's thing." Tess sussed.

"Yeah... and... I think he's hurting someone... because of me." Torn added.

"Ok then... be careful." Tess said.

"Of course I will!" Torn snapped, and stormed off.

-----------

Someone was banging on the prison cell door. Erol sighed, and broke his lips away from the boy's, annoyed at the interruption.

"What?" Erol demanded.

"Commander... there's man requesting to see you." A Krimzon Guard said from the other side of the door. "He says you wanted to see him."

"I'll be right there." _Torn._ Erol said, pushing the boy away, and striding out of the prison cell.

-----------

Torn saw Erol before he saw him – he was rather difficult to miss in his brightly coloured jumpsuit and red armour.

"Hey!" Torn yelled. Erol was oblivious to his shout, scanning the area, looking straight over to Torn, but not noticing him. "EROL!" Torn yelled. The Krimzon Guard Commander turned around, and noticed Torn. He sat down opposite him, outside of the cafe.

"Torn." He grimaced.

"How's it going?" Torn asked.

"Good... I killed five more members of the underground this week." Erol sneered.

"I know. I was watching." Torn said coldly.

"Have you been stalking me?" Erol asked.

"You're not worth that much." Torn replied with a smirk. Erol scowled. "So why did you need to talk to me?" Torn asked.

"To convince you to give yourself up." Erol said. "Sooner or later the underground will be crushed."

"Erol I am NOT going to play into your hands." Torn scowled. "You just want to make yourself look good."

"Would it surprise you if I told you I care about you?" Erol asked. Torn looked away.

"You used to care." He replied.

"I still do." Erol sighed, his golden eyes shining. "But things are complicated."

"Erol, you threatened to kill me if you ever saw me again." Torn said. "Complicated is an understatement."

"Then why did you come and see me?" Erol asked. Torn sighed. He had to confront Erol, and tell him the reason.

"Are you hurting anyone... because of me?" Torn asked. Erol's lips formed a twisted smile, and he leaned forwards.

"What makes you think that?" Erol asked innocently.

"Because you're sick." Torn snarled. "Now answer me."

"I wouldn't say I'm hurting anyone... I've just replaced you Torn." Erol said, and stood up to leave. "Of course Torn, it is your fault though. Oh, and next time we meet, you'll be joining my new _friend_ in prison." Erol laughed, and walked away. Torn scowled at his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy I have reviewers! Ok then, here's the next instalment of Supremacy.**

**Chapter 3:**

Jak felt hot breath on his neck, and knew Erol had returned. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Erol would leave him alone. No such luck. Erol forcefully rolled Jak over, so he was now above him. Jak wished he could speak, and tell this vile man to leave him alone. Erol placed a hand on Jak's cheek, tracing the contours of his face. Jak rolled over, out of Erol's vice like grip. Erol yanked Jak close to him again.

"Now, now." Erol said. "You're mine." Jak wanted to scream at his captor, tell him he wasn't his and that he was sick. "I wish I knew your name."

_Well it's a good thing I can't talk._ Jak thought. He used to wish he could talk, and tell Keira that he liked her, tell Daxter to shut up – Daxter... he had promised to rescue him. Where was he then? Jak flinched when he felt Erol's hand slip down below his waist line, and heard him breathing in his ear.

"Why don't we try and find your voice?" Erol whispered.

-----------

Torn threw himself down into his chair, and began to fill in various forms. He didn't care what he was signing, he was just glad to have something to do. Tess cautiously walked into the room, carrying a coffee mug. She placed it on Torn's desk, and stepped away.

"I thought you might like some coffee." She said, not meeting his eyes. Torn continued working in silence. Tess turned to leave the room.

"Tess?" Torn asked. She turned back to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What would you do?" Torn asked, a pained expression on his face. "He wants me to turn myself in."

"You can't do that." Tess replied.

"Not even to stop him hurting someone else?" Torn asked. "He's hurting one of his prisoners, all because of me."

"Torn, he's always been a bastard... it's not your fault." Tess reassured. "If it makes you feel better, I'll do some digging and see what I can find out."

"Thanks Tess." Torn said, unsure if she would be able to, or if she was just being friendly. She smiled at him, and left the room. Torn sighed, and put his head in his hands.

-----------

Erol grabbed a fist full of the boy's hair, and entwined his fingers in it. The boy moaned, and tried to push Erol away. Erol gripped his hair tighter, making him squeal in pain. Erol laughed, and pulled the boy's face closer.

"Tell me your name." Erol ordered.

"..." the boy said nothing again.

"Fine." Erol said, and dragged him out of the cell by his hair. He marched the boy down a corridor, to a different room. Erol gestured to the guard outside. "You."

"Yes sir?" the Krimzon Guard asked.

"Go and fetch Baron Praxis. Tell him that we're starting." Erol demanded.

"Yes sir." The Krimzon Guard saluted him, and went off down the corridor. Erol dragged the boy into the room, and strapped him to a torture chair. Erol checked the bonds, and then began to fiddle with some nearby machinery. The boy watched him curiously, and was startled when Baron Praxis stormed into the room, slamming the door shut.

"Are you sure he's strong enough?" Praxis asked.

"Yes." Erol replied.

"Have you tested him?" Praxis asked.

"Yes." Erol lied. He hadn't bothered running tests on this boy – he didn't care if he lived or died.

"Can I see the results?" Praxis asked.

"No. They're locked away in a secret place so that no-one snooping around can find them." Erol replied. Praxis scoffed, guessing Erol hadn't run any tests.

"Complete the first Eco injection cycle." Praxis ordered. Erol grinned manically, and pulled down a lever, making Dark Eco crackle down the machinery, and into the boy's body. He screamed and struggled against the pain it caused, while Praxis and Erol watched.

-----------

When the cycle was complete Jak was breathing heavily with relief, drifting in and out of consciousness because of the pain. He could feel the Dark Eco searing through his veins – it felt as if it was dirtying his blood. Jak groaned, and slumped against the restraints, vaguely hearing what Erol and Praxis were saying.

"What strength was that?" Praxis demanded. "How high was the charge?"

"Higher than what we normally use for a first cycle." Erol said, walking over to Jak and removing one of his gloves. He placed the bare hand on Jak's forehead. Jak shuddered at the contact with Erol's icy skin, making Erol smirk.

"What is it?" Praxis asked.

"His body temperature is slightly higher than normal." Erol replied.

"Fine. Monitor him all the time, and we'll see if he reacts to the side effects." Praxis ordered.

"But all of them have died so far." Erol protested. "What makes you think he will be any different?"

"He's not dead yet." Praxis shrugged, and walked out of the cell. Jak felt the restraints on his arms and legs loosened, and he rolled off of the torture chair, and Erol caught him. Erol raised Jak's head so that he could look into his eyes, and stroked his cheek.

"You're a freak." Erol whispered quietly.

**Well what did you guys think? I rushed it a little bit but I think it's ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I get what you mean when you say I should be focusing more on Torn, but it's kinda hard to write for him sometimes. Oh well, here's chapter 4...**

**Chapter 4:**

Torn awoke yet again from a nightmare. This time, he had been the one Erol was laughing at. Torn slid out of bed, and got dressed. On his way out of the underground hide out he met Ashelin.

"What are you doing here?" Torn asked.

"Oh that's a fine greeting." Ashelin grumbled.

"Sorry." Torn said. "I've had a rough night. What's up?"

"The Baron and Erol are up to something." Ashelin folded her arms.

"When aren't they?" Torn asked.

"I think they're experimenting on people." Ashelin explained. "I overheard them talking about a Dark Warrior program."

"I heard something about that when I was in the Krimzon Guard." Torn said thoughtfully.

"I think they're using Dark Eco but they won't tell me anything." She said.

"Maybe Erol will tell me." Torn said, walking past Ashelin.

"Why would _he_ tell _you_?" Ashelin called after him.

"Because I'm going to make him." Torn simply replied, and left the hide out. Ashelin ran after him.

"Take my security pass, seeing as yours is invalid." She handed it to him. "It'll get you in, and hopefully out."

"Thanks." Torn said, mounting his zoomer.

"You're welcome." Ashelin called, as Torn sped off into the darkness.

-----------

Erol awoke, knowing something was wrong. He slowly reached over to the night stand for his gun, and flicked the switch on the lamp, illuminating the room. Torn was leaning against the wall opposite Erol, playing with the curved knife he always carried.

"What are you doing here?" Erol asked, cautiously returning his gun to the night stand.

"Stop hurting your prisoner." Torn said, spinning the knife in the air and catching it.

"Or what?" Erol asked.

"Wouldn't it be tragic for the Krimzon Guard commander to be found dead in his bed?" Torn asked. Erol grabbed his gun, and pointed it at Torn, his finger on the trigger.

"I'll kill you first." Erol declared.

"Did you really think that I would sneak in here to threaten you, and leave you armed?" Torn chuckled. Erol checked his gun – no ammunition.

"What do you want?" Erol asked. Torn walked over to the bed, and crawled up it until he was almost on top of Erol.

"What's the Dark Warrior program?" Torn asked.

"How do you know about that?" Erol asked.

"Nevermind. What is it?" Torn pressed his knife against Erol's neck.

"I never figured that you could be a killer." Erol said, his golden eyes glaring into the blue that was Torn's eyes.

"I was a Krimzon Guard – I'm bred to be a killer." Torn scowled, moving closer to Erol and pressing the knife harder into Erol's skin. Erol felt a warm trickle of blood down his neck, which Torn wiped away.

"The Dark Warrior program is none of your business." Erol snapped.

"Does it involve Dark Eco?" Torn asked, gazing intensely at Erol.

"Go away." Erol said. Torn was now straddling his legs, making him unable to move them.

"Not until you give me what I want." Torn said. Erol grabbed Torn's face, and pressed their lips together. Torn pulled back in shock.

"I've given you what you want." Erol said. "You don't care that I'm hurting anyone, and you don't care about the Dark Warrior program."

"Yes I do!" Torn spluttered.

"No, you're here to make sure that you got over me." Erol said. "And you haven't." Torn shoved Erol against the head board on the bed in disgust, and crawled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Erol shifted towards Torn.

"You're wrong." Torn stated.

"Then why won't you look at me?" Erol asked. Torn sighed, and looked at Erol. He was sitting with the bed sheets around his waist, revealing his toned chest and Krimzon Guard tattoos on his arms.

"I'm over you." Torn said, looking away again. Erol placed a hand on Torn's cheek, and forced him to look into his golden eyes.

"Say it again." Erol whispered. Torn couldn't. "Stop lying to yourself." He said, and his lips met Torn's again. Torn moaned and lost himself in the kiss, forgetting the reasons he had justified with himself why he was coming to see Erol. He opened his eyes, and saw Erol's evil grin. Erol pushed down dow onto the bed, and pounced on him. He kissed Torn again, this time forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth and running his hands up Torn's shirt. Torn felt Erol sliding his hands up and down his chest, and rolled Erol off of him.

"No." Torn said, regaining his composure. He had convinced himself that he was over Erol – they had never been anything serious. Erol pouted, laying on his front with his legs crossed at his ankles in the air.

"Why not?" Erol asked in a fake forlorn voice.

"I'm over you Erol." Torn replied, pulling his shirt down.

"That's a real shame, isn't it? I suppose I'll have to move on to my _friend_ in the prison." Erol said.

"Why can't you leave him alone?" Torn asked.

"Because I want to break him. The little bastard won't speak – I don't even know his name." Erol replied. "I want to hear that voice of his surrendering to me. I want supremacy."

"Sick." Torn spat. Erol smiled, and watched as Torn left, not bothering to raise any alarms.

"You will come back to me again." Erol said to himself, licking his lips.

-----------

Torn arrived back at the underground, very frustrated. Tess walked in, wearing a dressing gown.

"Torn? Where have you been? It's four in the morning." She asked sleepily.

"I went to see Erol again." Torn replied, shaking with anger. "I don't know why." _Was it because I care that he's hurting someone, or am I really over him?_ Torn thought.

"You should take a break for a few days." Tess said. "If you work to much you'll make yourself sick."

"I'm fine." Torn snapped, and stormed out of the room, leaving Tess looking after him rather shocked.

**Well that's it for now ^^ please review guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I guess it's kind of been a while since I updated but that can't be helped because of the priority of my exams and the fact I'm out most of the time. Here's chapter 5 then.**

**Chapter 5:**

Jak heard approaching footsteps down the corridor, and immediately curled up in a defensive way. The door to the cell opened, and Erol was standing there, looking rather annoyed. He walked over to Jak, and stood over him.

"Good morning." Erol said. It was 4:00am. Jak wanted to tell Erol to leave him alone, to let him sleep. Erol grabbed his hair and pulled him up sharply by his hair, making him cry out. "Well, it doesn't look like the Dark Eco has had any effect on you." Erol stroked Jak's cheek with his other hand. Jak snarled at him, and bit his hand. Erol snatched his hand away, his golden eyes blazing with rage, and Jak retreated into the corner of his cell. Erol walked over, and backhanded him. Jak fell on the floor, and blinked furiously. He refused to cry for this sick man.

_What is this guy's problem?_ Jak thought, as Erol crouched beside him, and pinned him to the floor, moving so that he was on top of Jak.

"You're going to pay for that." He growled, and forced his lips onto Jak's. Jak writhed beneath Erol, wanting to break away from him. Erol pressed his full body weight onto Jak, so that he couldn't escape. Erol heard a crackling sound, and opened his eyes.

"What the fuck...?" he was face to face with Jak still – but his eyes were completely black. Then Jak's hands were around his throat and Erol felt something he had never felt – fear. Suddenly, Jak's eyes reverted back to their normal blue, and he felt his head spin. Erol leapt away from him, his gun drawn. "What did you do?" Erol demanded.

"Ugh..." Jak said.

"What did you just say?" Erol asked. Jak looked at him, and opened his mouth. No words again. Erol stepped out of the cell, where a guard was stationed. "You... go and fetch the Baron... NOW."

"Yes sir." The Krimzon Guard said, and ran down the corridor. Erol looked at Jak, and walked back into the cell.

-----------

Torn sighed. The Hip Hog Saloon had gradually emptied, and now he was the only one sitting in there.

_Damn you Erol._ He thought to himself, and put his head in his hands. When he had gone to see Erol earlier that night, he had been so sure that he could've killed the man – hadn't Erol threatened to kill him too? Torn left the bar, pondering the situation. Did Erol really have feelings for him, meaning that he was unable to kill him? More importantly, did he still have feelings for Erol?

-----------

"This had better be important, Erol." Baron Praxis scowled, storming into Jak's cell.

"It is sir." Erol said. "It's regarding the Dark Warrior program."

"Is he dead?" Praxis asked.

"No!" Erol pointed to Jak. "Something happened to him."

"Define 'something'." Praxis said.

"I... provoked him, and his eyes... they went black – COMPLETELY black and he grabbed me by the throat." Erol explained. "He would never do that normally."

"Maybe he was sick of being your plaything." Praxis chuckled.

"No this is different." Erol scowled. "And he sounded like he was going to talk."

"Talk?" Praxis asked.

"Yes... talk. You know, when you open your mouth and sound comes out." Erol replied spitefully.

"He can't talk, can he?" Praxis asked.

"I think he was trying to." Erol shrugged. Praxis walked over to the boy sitting on the prison bunk.

"Were you going to talk earlier?" Praxis asked. The boy nodded. "Can you talk for me now?" the boy shrugged. Erol rolled his eyes.

"Being nice isn't going to work." He hissed.

"Have you tired it?" Praxis asked.

"No. I don't need to be nice to get what I want." Erol said, smirking. Jak's eyes filled with fear.

"Talk for me." Praxis ordered. Silence. "Resume the Dark Eco injections."

"We might kill him." Erol said. _Why do I care? _"Wait until tomorrow, so we don't overdose him."

"Erol, look at the potential he's already shown – he's not dead yet." Praxis said, gesturing to Jak, who just looked back and forth between his captors.

"This is my project, it was my idea." Erol snapped.

"Erol, I am overruling you. If you don't up the dosage, then I WILL." Praxis threatened. "I'm going back to bed." He left the cell. Erol turned to the boy, who looked up at him fearfully.

"You heard him, you've got more Eco to withstand." Erol said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the cell and down the corridor again. They reached the room, and Erol pushed the door open, locking it behind them. He strapped Jak down to the table. As Erol turned away to fiddled with the various controls for the experiment, he realised that the boy was clutching his hand.

"You can't hold my hand during this." Erol said, pulling it away, and stroking the boy's hair away from his face, gazing tenderly at him. He shook his head. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself, and turned on the machine.

-----------

Torn arrived back at the underground, and went straight to his bunk, not bothering to strip off any of his clothes. The instant his head hit the pillows, he was asleep and dreaming of how things used to be.

_A young Krimzon Guard recruit stood away from the others, not associating himself with anyone else. Torn walked over to him, nervous himself._

_"You're Erol, right?" Torn asked. The other man nodded, his golden eyes fixing an icy stare on Torn. "I'm Torn... we're meant to be sharing quarters." Erol smiled weakly._

_"Great." He said falsely._

_"You don't sound enthusiastic." Torn said._

_"This is ridiculous." Erol rolled his eyes, and began to walk away._

_"Where are you going?" Torn called after him._

_"To get the best room." Erol said simply. Torn followed, not waiting for an invitation. They reached their quarters. Erol walked in and out of both rooms, examining them in detail._

_"Which one do you want?" Torn asked._

_"This one will do." Erol replied, dragging his suitcase inside. Torn turned away, and grabbed his backpack._

_"I'm going for a quick shower." He said, striding into the small bathroom, and emptying it of all of the things he needed. He slipped into the shower, massaging shampoo into his scalp and enjoying the sensation of the warm water running down his body. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, and reached out for his towel. It was pulled away from him, and Erol stepped into the shower, blocking Torn's escape._

_"Make some room." Erol said, staring up into Torn's eyes. Torn looked down at him._

_"What are you doing?" Torn asked, taking a step back as Erol came forward._

_"I'm taking a shower." Erol replied. "You missed a spot." He said._

_"Where?" Torn asked, looked down._

_"On your back." Erol replied."I noticed when I walked in." Torn turned around, and felt warm hands on his back, washing away the soap. Torn then felt arms slinking around his waist, and pulling him against a warm, wet body._

_"What are you doing?" Torn asked, slightly alarmed._

_"Getting what I want. I want you." Erol said, and kissed Torn's neck._

_"What...?" Torn asked. "What makes you think I'm going to let you do this?"_

_"I always get what I want." Erol said, and grinned._

Torn woke up and put his head in his hands. The dream had brought back all of the feelings he used to have for Erol.

_Maybe Erol was right... and maybe that's why he hasn't killed me yet. _Torn thought to himself, and layed back down, trying to get to sleep.

**Please review guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

A few weeks later, Torn decided what he was going to do. He called in every active member of the underground to have a meeting.

"We're going to break into the prison." Torn announced. Everyone started talking at once.

"... Are you crazy?" someone yelled.

"Break into the prison?" someone else yelled.

"What if we get caught?"

"I understand that many of you have doubts about this but I think that we can do it." Torn said, punching his fist into his hand.

"What makes you so sure about this?" Ashelin asked. She was standing at the back of the room. "No-one has ever broken into the prison before."

"That's because I've never tried it before." Torn replied. Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"You are not enough to make this successful." Ashelin hissed. "You'll be killed before you reach the doors."

"That's because you haven't counted me in sugar." A man with dirty blonde hair smoking a cigar said. Torn grinned.

"Ashelin, this is Jinx." Torn introduced. "He's our new boom boy."

"New?" Ashelin asked.

"Nasty accident – the timer wasn't set long enough." Torn explained. "Oh well." Everyone looked at each other in horror.

"And how is _that -_" she gestured to Jinx. "-going to get you into the palace alive?"

"He's our diversion." Torn said. Jinx grinned.

"Why have you suddenly decided to break in?" Ashelin asked. "Is this anything to do with Erol?"

"No." Torn lied. It had everything to do with Erol. "I just think it's time we helped out around here."

"And what are you going to do when Erol counter attacks?" Ashelin asked.

"Stop assuming it's about Erol." Torn snapped. "Well when they counter attack we'll be ready. We'll offer everyone we free a place with the underground."

"Torn, he will tear everything to the ground to get to you. I am not letting you do this." Ashelin said.

"You have NO authority here Ashelin. You are just an informant." Torn said. "If you dare drop any hints to Erol I will not hesitate to hold you hostage here."

"You can try." Ashelin raised an eyebrow. "I won't tell Erol. Just be careful."

"Are you worried about me sugar?" Jinx asked, tapping his cigar in an ash tray. Ashelin glanced at him in disgust, and left the hide out.

-----------

Erol ambushed Ashelin when she arrived back at the palace. She tried to avoid him and failed.

"Been anywhere nice?" Erol asked, blocking her escape.

"I've been to lunch Erol." Ashelin replied.

"Really? I thought I saw you going to the slums." Erol smirked.

"What's it to you what I do on my lunch break?" Ashelin asked in disgust.

"How is Torn?" Erol asked.

"He's fine." Ashelin snapped, and then covered her mouth with her hand. "Shit."

"Don't worry I know you've been seeing him." Erol laughed. "So what is he up to now?"

"Nothing." Ashelin replied quickly, and managed to push past Erol. He smiled evilly.

-----------

"Ten minutes." Torn whispered, crouched beside Jinx. Jinx nodded, and put out his cigar, beginning to fiddle with various fuses. Torn crawled over to where his small task force was stationed. Many of them looked scared – this was their first time on active duty for the underground.

"We have ten minutes until Jinx's diversion." Torn explained. "After the explosion, the Krimzon Guards will come swarming out. When they do, Jinx will set off another explosion and a smoke screen, clearing the way for us. All you have to do is follow me then."

"Yes sir." The recruits said. Torn looked around at all of them.

"No-one gets left behind. I promise, we will all get out of this." Torn said.

-----------

"JINX?! NOW!" Torn screamed, when the Krimzon Guards noticed him and his task force crouched behind a statue, guns in hand.

"I'M TRYING! KEEP YOUR KNICKERS ON!" Jinx yelled back, trying to light the fuse.

"Shit." Torn said. "Open fire." He ordered, and they began to fire on the Krimzon Guards. Several of the recruits looked at the palace doors, and bolted.

"Sir, look!" one shouted, pointing. Erol had come out to play. Torn swore again, and shot a Krimzon Guard in the chest.

"Fall back." He said.

"We can't sir, we're surrounded." One of the recruits said, and then was silenced by a headshot. Torn pushed the body off in disgust.

"Attention underground fighters!" Erol called, and shot another recruit. "Give yourselves up now, and we'll kill you quickly. If you don't give up, it'll be a slow death." Torn growled. He wasn't going to lose to Erol. Jinx crawled over to him and the two soldiers left with him.

"What do we do?" Jinx asked.

"Couldn't you get the fuse lit?" Torn asked, his heart sinking.

"Yeah. But seeing this all went downhill, I thought you might want the honours." Jinx grinned, passing Torn the detonator.

"Where are the explosives?" Torn asked. Jinx pointed. Torn eyes followed the direction Jinx was pointing in, and he spotted a camouflaged bundle, near where Erol was. Torn grinned too.

"You're a genius." Torn said, and then cried out in pain. Erol had shot him in the arm, and was know coming towards them, with several Krimzon Guards.

"Sir...?" one of the underground soldiers asked. Erol and his guards reached them. Torn threw down his gun, and clutched his injured arm.

"Throw down your guns." Torn ordered. "It's over." Jinx and the soldiers looked around, and then did as Torn said. Erol held out his hand, and Torn threw him the detonator.

"Clever Torn, but not clever enough." Erol said. "Arrest them." He snapped to his guards. Torn felt his arms being pulled around behind his back, and click of handcuffs.

"Aren't you going to kill us?" Torn asked.

"No, not yet." Erol said. "Bring them." He said, and began to walk back into the palace, followed by his guards who were dragging Torn and his squad.

**Yes! God this has taken me so long to write. I thought I would add Jinx in for comic relief... this was beginning to get depressing, and to add something to the plot line. Tell me what you think guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Torn and the two underground fighters were shut in a dark and dirty prison cell. Torn's arm hadn't been dressed, and he was still clutching his wound.

"What's going to happen to us?" one of the soldiers asked. Both of them looked pale and scared.

"I don't know." Torn said honestly. They heard the door creaking open, and Jinx was thrown back inside. He landed on his front, and groaned. "Jinx!" Torn said, and walked over to him, helping him roll over and sit up.

"Hey there." Jinx said, slouching against the wall.

"What did they do to you?" Torn asked, crouching beside Jinx.

"Searched me – took away ALL my explosives." Jinx grumbled. "And then that Erol guy started asking me questions. He's such a creep." Jinx shuddered.

"What did he ask you?" Torn asked, worried.

"A bunch of stuff about you." Jinx replied. "I told him to get lost so he roughed me up a bit."

"What did he do?" Torn asked.

"Just beat me up a bit." Jinx said, touching the bruise on his face. "I'll be fine though." The door creaked open again, and Erol standing in the doorway.

"You." He pointed to one of Torn's fighters. "Come with me." The boy stood up shakily, and began to walk towards Erol.

"What do you want with them?" Torn asked. The boy reached Erol. Erol put a hand on the boys face, and studied him.

"This one's quite pretty. I might not give him back." Erol said, smirking at Torn.

"You bastard." Torn growled. Erol laughed, and walked away. Torn bolted for the door, but it was slammed in his face by a Krimzon Guard.

"What's Erol going to do to him?" the other fighter asked. Torn looked at the boy, deciding whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Is Erol going to...?" Jinx trailed off in disgust.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Torn growled.

"He's sick!" Jinx exclaimed.

"What's going on?" the underground fighter asked.

"Don't worry." Torn said. "When he comes back, don't say anything to him."

"If he comes back." Jinx said grimly.

-----------

A few hours passed, and then Erol returned to the cell, without the fighter he had taken before.

"Where is he?" Torn asked.

"He's in a different cell. I thought he might like to try the Dark Warrior program." Erol smirked.

"You sick bastard!" Torn exclaimed, lunging for Erol.

"Patience Torn. It'll be your turn soon enough." Erol said softly, and threw Torn aside, beckoning to the other soldier. The soldier shook his head, and slunk behind the protective barrier of Torn, and Jinx who ran to his side.

"You are not taking him for your sick games Erol." Torn said. Erol rolled his eyes, and drew his gun.

"If you really want to jump the queue then..." he said, and shot the soldier in the chest. Torn and Jinx both looked at the body fall to the floor with a thud. "Come on." Erol said. Torn glared at him. Erol sighed, and pointed the gun at Jinx.

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?!" Jinx exclaimed. "I ain't done nothing!"

"It's ok Jinx." Torn said, and stepped cautiously towards Erol. "Where are we going?" Erol twisted Torn's arm around behind his back, wearing a sadistic grin.

"To see the Baron." Erol replied, pulling Torn out of the cell, and shutting the door. Torn stopped the door with his foot, and stuck his head around it.

"Jinx, I'll be back. Play nicely with the guards." Torn said, and Erol dragged him away. Jinx grinned in a psychotic way.

-----------

"Praxis sir, I have Torn." Erol said. Praxis turned away from the window he was looking out of .

"Well done Commander." Praxis said, and walked towards them. Torn was half expecting him to pat Erol on the head and give him a biscuit. Torn smiled at the image in his head.

"Do you think this is funny?" Erol asked.

"Just thinking of something." Torn replied. Erol backhanded him.

"There was no need for that, Commander." Praxis tutted.

"Sorry sir." Erol said, stepping backwards. Praxis walked over to Torn, inspecting the ex-Krimzon Guard.

"What do you want with me?" Torn asked.

"I have a proposal for you." Praxis answered, clasping his hands behind his back, and pacing. "I want you to work for me."

"I tried that before, remember?" Torn asked.

"Yes, yes I know." Praxis replied. "Erol, leave us."

"But sir -" Erol started to say.

"Leave."

"Very well." Erol scowled at Torn and left the room, the doors hissing closed behind him. Torn turned to face the Baron.

"What's so important you can't say in front of Erol?" Torn asked.

"I want you to replace him." Praxis said. Torn sucked in his breath sharply.

"And why would I want to do that? I'm against you." Torn smiled. "That's why. You want to eliminate the underground, but you don't want to waste my talents."

"Think about it Torn. You wouldn't have to answer to anyone, except for me." Praxis said. "You could have anything you wanted."

"No." Torn said.

"What?" Praxis asked in shock.

"I'm not going to become another Erol. I won't kill people for... _fun_." Torn strained the last word.

"Is that your final answer?" Praxis asked.

"Yes." Torn said defiantly.

"Very well." Praxis said. "EROL!" Erol came back into the room, looking very sour.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Torn is your prisoner, do with him what you wish." Praxis said. "Just get him out of my sight." Erol's grin blossomed.

"Come on Torn, we have a bit of catching up to do." Erol said through his teeth, dragging Torn from the room and into the elevator.

"Whatever." Torn glowered, still mad about what the Baron had proposed to him. Erol threw him against the wall of the elevator. "Get off me, before you hurt yourself."

"Oh no Torn. It's you I'm going to hurt." Erol said, and forced his lips onto Torn's.

**MWA HA HA. Well that was fun to write. Guess I better start on chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh, and thanks for the cookies random hyper person XD**

**Chapter 8:**

Torn shoved Erol away from him, and took up a defensive position. Erol laughed, and stepped towards Torn again.

"You're mine Torn."Erol smirked, and pushed Torn up against the elevator wall. "And you always have been." He kissed him roughly again, and Torn fought back. He was NOT going to be Erol's new toy.

"I am not yours." Torn said calmly between kisses. Erol's lips twisted into a smile against Torn's. Torn landed a punch on Erol's face, making the commander step back.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Erol said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "The Baron gave _you_ to _me_. I can do whatever I want and get away with it."

"Then why don't you just kill me?" Torn asked, preparing to punch Erol again. Erol charged him, slamming him against the wall and knocking the breath out of his chest.

"Why would I kill you when I can do whatever I want?" Erol asked and kissed Torn again, this time forcing his tongue into his mouth. Torn gripped Erol's shoulders, trying to force the other man off of him.

_I hope Jinx gets out of here ok._ Torn thought.

-----------

Jinx heard the door to the cell open, and half expected it to be Erol returning with Torn. Instead, it was Ashelin.

"Can't keep away from me, can you?" Jinx grinned. Ashelin rolled her eyes.

"Where's Torn?" she asked. Jinx looked around.

"Not here." Jinx replied.

"Stop being funny. Where is he?" Ashelin hissed. "I'm going to help you two escape."

"Erol took him away a little while ago." Jinx said, standing up and brushing himself down. "I'm ready to go when you are sugar."

"Ugh." Ashelin said. "Any idea where Erol was taking him."

"Nope." Jinx answered. "Don't suppose you know where any of my stuff is?"

"It was all disposed of." Ashelin said.

"How?"

"They blew it all up."

"NO!"

-----------

Erol dragged Torn out of the elevator, and down a long hallway. Torn looked around, not recognising that Erol was taking him to is bedroom.

"I should've guessed." Torn rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Erol snapped.

"Wow you're grouchy all of a sudden." Torn said, smiling a little bit.

"None of this seems to be getting at you." Erol said. "Anyone else would be crying and screaming by now."

"Aw, is it frustrating you?" Torn asked. Erol scowled, and Torn laughed.

"You're just like that prisoner." Erol grumbled.

"The one you used to replace me." Torn said.

"Oh yes. Well I'll tell you now he has replaced you. The only difference is that he does scream." Erol said. "And he cries. But he doesn't talk much."

"Well I can't imagine the company is very good." Torn said, Erol whacked him around the back of the head, and pushed him up against a door.

"This is my room." Erol said.

"I guessed that." Torn said. Erol pushed the door open.

"Go in then." Erol said, and gave Torn a gentle shove. Torn walked into the room, and then was tackled by Erol, and they both fell onto the bed. Erol pressed his lips against Torn's, and ran his hands up his chest, straddling Torn's hips. Torn sighed, knowing that he couldn't let Erol win. Then he realised that he was kissing him back, and he was enjoying it. Torn pushed Erol off of him, onto the floor. Erol looked up at Torn from the flat of his back.

"You were enjoying that." He said in an accusing manner. Torn positioned himself so that he was laying on his front, looking down at Erol.

"So were you." He grinned, looking below Erol's waistline. Erol scowled. "It's just like old times."

"No it isn't." Erol snorted. "You're a traitor."

"I was before." Torn said.

"Not the whole time." Erol said, rolling over and getting on his knees, where he shuffled over to where Torn was, and sat down next to his head.

"That's right." Torn said, looking into Erol's golden eyes.

"What made you decide to join the underground?" Erol asked. "I've always been curious about that."

"Well I was fed up with everything. The Baron... you... all of it. I saw what we did to people." Torn said. "We were meant to be protecting them when in fact we were making everything worse."

"You could've stayed in the guard to change it." Erol said.

"No." Torn said. "You were all too power hungry. I searched out the shadow and he made me second in command."

"That quick? He must've liked what he saw..." Erol said, his eyes flickering over Torn's face.

"Not the way you did." Torn laughed.

"I guess not." Erol smiled. They looked at each other, and awkward silence growing. Erol leaned closer and their lips meant again, but this time Torn responded to the kiss immediately, entangling his hands in Erol's hair.

-----------

"I'm guessing that Erol took him to his room." Ashelin said. "I need to get you both out of here."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jinx asked. Ashelin pulled out some hand cuffs, and put them on Jinx. "How is this gonna help?" Jinx asked, grinning. Ashelin slapped him.

"That's for thinking like that." Ashelin scowled, and dragged Jinx out of the cell.

"Halt." One of the guards said. "Where are you taking that prisoner?"

"Erol wants him moved." Ashelin said. "Get out of the way."

"Yes ma'am." The Krimzon Guard said, and stepped out of the way. Ashelin dragged Jinx into an elevator, and it started going down.

"Does Erol live in the basement or something?" Jinx asked.

"No... we're going to the store room to find you a uniform. You can't sneak around the palace dressed like you are!" Ashelin looked at Jinx in disgust.

"Or do you just wanna see me in a uniform?" Jinx asked.

"You make me sick."

"What?!"

-----------

Erol crawled back onto the bed, so he was overtop Torn, and resumed kissing him. Torn tugged at the jumpsuit, trying to take it off. Erol helped him and soon the commander was lacking clothes, and he began to work on Torn. Torn gasped when the cold air hit his naked body, and as Erol's lips worked against his. His hands roamed over Erol's body, all of the feelings he had been trying to get rid of resurfacing.

"Am I meant to be enjoying this? I thought you wanted to punish me." Torn said.

"Shut up." Erol said, and forced his tongue into Torn's mouth. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Go away." Erol moaned.

"Erol, it's me." Ashelin's voice drifted through the door. "We need to take Torn back to the prison."

"Not now." Erol scowled, feeling Torn's teeth against his neck.

"Yes Erol, now." Ashelin said.

"Fine." Erol grumbled, climbing off of Torn and throwing his clothes at him. Torn began to get dressed hurriedly, while Erol lounged on his bed. "I'll be back for you later." Erol said. Torn smiled, and walked out of the room, where a Krimzon Guard proceeded to handcuff him.

"Ouch Jinx!" Torn grumbled. "Loosen those a bit, would you?"

"Hey, how did you know it was me?" Jinx asked, loosening the cuffs as they went down the hallway.

"Most Krimzon Guards don't stink of cigar smoke." Torn said.

"If I didn't have an advantage over you right now, I would be offended." Jinx scowled.

"What advantage?" Torn asked.

"The fact I have you in handcuffs." Jinx said, and Torn could almost hear the grin.

"You sicken me." Ashelin said and Jinx's grin widened. When they went into the elevator, Ashelin left them and headed in the opposite direction. "I'll see you round Torn."

"Yeah ok." Torn said.

"Call me." Jinx said after her, and she walked away disgusted. "I think she hates me."

"I think so too." Torn said. "Can you take off the cuffs now?"

"Not a chance. I'm marching you into the hide out with these on."

"Great Jinx. Just great."

"You love it really."

"Maybe if it wasn't you that had me in handcuffs."

"So what went down between you and Erol earlier?" Jinx asked, removing the Krimzon Guard helmet.

"Nothing like that." Torn snapped, blushing.

"Of course not." Jinx smirked.

"If you tell anyone I'll make sure the next fuse you use is too short." Torn threatened.

"Relax tough guy. I won't tell a soul." Jinx promised.

**Review please people**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Erol went ballistic. He stormed down into the prison, in a rage. Torn was gone. He knew exactly who had done it, but first he had more pressing matters. He swung the door open, revealing two Krimzon Guards restraining the boy.

"So. Tell me what happened again." Erol said, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"He attacked me!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"You were attacked… by a weak fifteen year old boy…" Erol said, motioning for him to continue.

"He stole my gun sir, and tried to blast himself out of here." The guard finished.

"What were you doing in his cell?" Erol asked, narrowing his eyes. He looked from one Krimzon Guard to another, realising the fear in the boy's eyes, and the fact that the Krimzon Guards belt was undone. "Oh no you don't…" Erol said, realising what had been going on.

"I'm sorry sir!" the guard exclaimed.

"Sorry…?" Erol asked. "Get out of my sight. I'll decide what to do with you two later." Erol scowled, and the guards scrambled out of the cell. Erol walked over to the boy. "Let me help." He offered. The boy curled up into a tight ball, protecting himself. He stared down at the floor. Erol lowered himself down next to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his arm away slightly. He was cut and bruised.

"They hurt me."

"What?" Erol asked, staring at the boy. "Did you just talk to me?" the boy blinked at him – there was something new in his eyes – defiance.

"Yes, I suppose I did." The boy snarled.

"What's your name?" Erol asked.

"I'm not telling you." The boy replied.

"You really don't want to be making that mistake." Erol hissed. The boy looked at him. Erol pulled a knife out of his belt. "Name."

"No."

"Yes." Erol insisted, turning the boys arm around so his wrist was facing upwards. He traced the cold blade across the boy's wrist.

"No." the boy said again, and then felt the knife bite into his skin, and the cold was then replaced by the warmth of blood trickling from the wide and shallow cut. Erol grabbed the boy's wrist, and licked some of the blood away.

"If you tell me your name, I can make the pain stop." Erol whispered.

"That's what every says." The boy scoffed, trying to pull out of Erol's grip. "You just make it worse." Erol dug his fingers into the boy's wrist.

"Name." Erol demanded.

"You're a freak." The boy snapped. Erol laughed.

"OH I'm the _freak_. You should be dead by now - everyone else has been but you seem to be channelling the dark Eco in some way." Erol smirked. "May be it'll kill you eventually."

"Good. Then I can get out of here."

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time." Erol said. "What is your name?"

"Not telling you." The boy said, and stuck out his tongue in a childish manner.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Erol offered a compromise.

"I know yours. Erol." The boy said.

"Well that's not fair, is it?" Erol asked, one hand still clutching the boy's wrist, the other, trailing down his chest, down to his inner thigh.

"I guess not." The boy scowled, struggling in Erol's grip.

"Look, I have better things to do so just tell me your name and I'll leave." Erol sighed.

"For how long?" the boy asked.

"A while." Was all Erol said.

"Jak."

"Thank you, Jak." Erol murmured, and kissed the boy. "When I return, I'll come back and visit you. We'll see if we can put you new voice to use."

-----------

Torn and Jinx stumbled into underground HQ, torn still handcuffed and Jinx still wearing a Krimzon Guard uniform. Tess watched them as they walked in, with raised eyebrows.

"Costume party?" she asked.

"Something like that." Jinx grinned, undoing the handcuffs. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going for a shower and then I've got to see Ashelin about the explosives she owes me." Jinx said.

"I'll talk to her for you – hell knows how much more of your _charm_ she can take." Torn said, gesturing for Jinx to leave the room.

"The Shadow wants to see you." Tess said. Torn rolled his eyes, and flung the handcuffs across the room in disgust.

"What about?" Torn asked.

"The stupid attack on the palace the other day!" The Shadow complained, walking into the room. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to hit the Baron hard." Torn replied. "There are people in the prison who don't deserve to be there. Erol is raping..."

"I don't care if Erol's raping a cat!" the Shadow exclaimed. "This is not about your grudge with Erol and the Baron! This is about helping people who are in need and fighting against the Baron."

"Which is what I'm doing!" Torn snapped.

"Never EVER do anything without my orders again otherwise I will throw you out." The Shadow scowled, and the left the room.

"Grumpy old man..." Torn mumbled.

"Torn... don't you think that you're getting a bit carried away?" Tess asked carefully.

"About what?" Torn asked.

"Everything. All you care about is Erol – you're freakin' obsessed with him!" Tess exclaimed.

"Am not." Torn said. Tess rolled her eyes.

"All you ever do is talk about him and how he rapes people... are you jealous?" she asked.

"Why would I be jealous???" Torn asked.

"Because you love him." Tess replied, looking at Torn.

"I love Ashelin." Torn said.

"You used to love Erol... and I'm pretty sure you still do." Tess said, looking away. "We can't help who we fall in love with, Torn."

"I am NOT in love with a murdering rapist!" Torn hissed.

"Ok, ok calm down." Tess said. "Just... learn to control yourself a bit more. One day we'll bring Erol down."

-----------

"Ashelin, I'd like a word." Erol said grimly.

"About what?" she asked.

"Torn."

"What about him?" Ashelin asked.

"He escaped from prison – after you took him out of my room. Well, you and a phoney Krimzon Guard." Erol spat.

"What makes you think that?"

"The CCTV."

"Oh."

"I want you to tell Torn something for me. Tell him I want him back."

"I will if I see him."

"And tell him, if he doesn't do as I say then someone is going to get hurt." Erol smiled. "I'm not sure who yet."

**Keep reviewing guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again RHP... you seem to be the only person reviewing at the moment :/ oh well as long as I'm writing for someone...**

**Chapter 10:**

Jak heard footsteps along the corridor and knew Erol was returning. Jak buried himself under the thin prison blanket, wishing Erol would leave him alone.

"Oh Jak..." Erol called as he opened the door and walked into the cell. Erol's face was grim, but a fire ignited in his eyes when he recognised Jak's fear of him. "I told you I would come back."

"I hoped you were lying." Jak mumbled into the pillow his head was embedded in. He felt the mattress sink as Erol lowered himself down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course you were." Erol said in a sarcastic manner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jak asked, uncovering his head.

"I think you enjoy my little visits." Erol smirked.

"In your dreams." Jak snarled.

"You're always in my dreams, Jak." Erol whispered, and leaned in closer.

"Yeah, well you're in my nightmares." Jak hissed.

"That has to count for something." Erol said, and kissed Jak. Jak felt Erol's iron grip on his arms and new that he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and Erol brushed it away. The door opened again, revealing Baron Praxis.

"Erol – sort your life out and bring the boy." Praxis rolled his eyes, spotting his Commander and the prisoner. Erol broke away from Jak, scowling.

"Why?" Erol asked, not loosening his grip on Jak's arms.

"It's time for the next injection." Praxis replied.

"No!" Jak cried out. Praxis's gaze locked on to Erol.

"How long has he been able to talk?" he snapped, pointing at Jak.

"Since this afternoon." Erol replied. "I only found out when I came to check on him."

"Does this mean the Dark Warrior program is working?"

"It could. Perhaps the next injection will tell us more." Erol grinned.

-----------

"Torn, it's late." Ashelin said, standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I need to work." Torn scowled. "You can leave and I'll see you tomorrow." He was hunched over his desk which was littered with paperwork.

"Torn... what happened between you and Erol?" Ashelin asked.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because I heard some interesting rumours today – about you and Erol being an item." Ashelin spat, walking over to Torn, who looked away.

"It's just a rumour." Torn scowled.

"Then why do you both have some sort of freaky obsession with each other?" Ashelin snapped.

"Ashelin, I have to get this work done. Go home." Torn snapped back.

"He knows I busted you and Jinx out." Ashelin said, tears welling in her eyes. "He wants you back."

"Well he can't have me."

"He's going to hurt people to get you back."

"Are you scared?" Torn asked.

"For you." She replied. Torn smiled. Ashelin would never admit that she was scared of Erol but to tell the truth, most people were.

"Don't be. I can handle Erol." Torn reassured.

"I'll try and see you tomorrow, ok?" Ashelin said. "As long as Jinx isn't around."

"Everything will be fine." Torn chuckled after her as she left. He turned back to his paperwork. _So Erol wants me back huh?_ He thought. Torn shook his head. He wouldn't go back. Ever. He had made his choice and it wasn't with Erol.

"Hey there Torn." Jinx said, making Torn jump about six feet in the air.

"Holy shit Jinx, what do you want at this hour?" Torn asked.

"Explosives?" Jinx asked. "I saw Ashelin leaving and she didn't look like she was in the best of moods so I avoided her. Has she replaced the stuff I lost?"

"Not yet Jinx, but I'm sure she'll scrounge some stuff from the KG." Torn replied.

"I don't want KG crap!" Jinx exclaimed.

"What's the difference?" Torn asked, confused.

"My explosives are the finest made by yours truly." Jinx said. "The ingredients are very special."

"Dynamite?"

"And Eco."

"Right." Torn said. "Do you mind, I'm a little busy."

"Aren't we all. I bet Erol is." Jinx said.

"What do you mean?" Torn's eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you see that kid down in the prison? I did when we escaped. Shit he looked bad. Only about fifteen as well. The other's all say he's Erol's favourite. Get's a lot of attention if you know what I mean." Jinx said. "Well see ya." Jinx waved, and left the underground.

_A... fifteen year old? Erol, you sick bastard._ Torn thought in disgust.

-----------

"Stop crying!" Erol snapped, and slapped Jak across the face.

"Now, now Erol. Don't be so harsh." Praxis said. "Keep him monitored over night." Praxis left the room. Erol looked at Jak.

"You're weak and pathetic." Erol said. "Maybe the dark Eco treatments will kill you."

"I am not weak!" Jak protested.

"Prove it!" Erol said. He laughed as Jak struggled against his restraints. "See, weak _and_ pathetic."

"I. AM. NOT!" Jak roared, and broke from his restraints, a white monster crackling with dark Eco.

"SHIT!" Erol yelled, as the monster tumbled into him and knocked him to the ground. He wrestled with it, pushing the sharp teeth and claws away, trying to grab his pistol. "GUARDS! SOMEONE! JUST FUCKING HELP ME!" Erol yelled down the corridor. Suddenly, the monster shifted back into Jak, his eyes glazed over and his body limp on Erol's. Jak looked at the ginger haired man underneath him, his vision blurring.

"Daxter..." he muttered, and then it all went black.

"Jak? Jak?" Erol pushed the boy off him, and shook him. "You!" Erol pointed to the guard who had run in, alerted by his screams. "Go and fetch me a fucking doctor!" _I won't lose this one like I've lost Torn._ Erol thought as he watched the guard run off to fetch someone.

**Well what do you think? I'll try and update ASAP ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the review RHP. I'll take your idea into consideration lmao just because I think Erol's reaction would be funny. Please keep Dark away from me so he doesn't hurt me... he didn't seem that keen on the idea :S**

**Erol: TELL DARK HE CAN HURT HER HOWEVER MUCH HE WANTS**

**ICM: ... definitely using RHP's idea now!**

**Erol: O.o**

**Chapter 11:**

_10 months later..._

Erol walked into the containment facility. Baron Praxis was already there, waiting for him. Erol walked over to the table, looking at the various equipment hooked up to Jak.

"Are we waking him up?" Erol asked.

"Yes. He's been out for 10 months ever since he attacked you Commander, and we believe the Eco levels are stable again." A nearby doctor said.

"Wake him up then." Erol said. The doctor looked at Praxis, who nodded in approval. The doctor injected Jak with some sort of clear fluid, and shook him gently.

"Jak? Can you hear me?" the doctor asked clearly. Jak's eyes slowly opened. The first person he saw was Erol leering at him. Jak glared at him.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"We just woke you up from your ten month sleep Eco freak." Erol said. "Remember? You went insane and attacked me."

"I wish I did remember that..." Jak mumbled, and Erol raised his hand to hit him.

"Commander." Praxis said, and shook his head. Erol lowered his hand, his glare fixed upon Jak with the intent of hurting him. "Have him moved back to the prison. Tomorrow we'll continue the program."

"Yes sir." Erol smirked. "I'll take him back to the prison."

"Don't hurt him too much Erol." Praxis rolled his eyes, and left the prison.

"Unstrap him." Erol ordered, and the doctor began to unstrap Jak and remove various pieces of medical equipment that he was connected to. Erol pulled Jak sharply to his feet. "Can you walk?"

"I think so..." Jak took a step forwards, and his legs crumbled beneath him. Erol caught him, and allowed Jak to lean on him for support.

"Careful, you might be a bit unsteady." Erol said, half dragging Jak down the corridor.

"You've changed during the past few months." Jak observed.

"Maybe I have." Erol said. The truth was, he had missed Jak while he had been sedated – he had missed Jak more than he missed Torn. In fact, Erol hadn't really thought about Torn at all.

-----------

"It's not going wrong again!" Torn exclaimed. "This time we can break into the palace and do it successfully!"

"No means NO. We don't have the man power." The shadow said.

"We can do it!" Torn said. "What are you afraid of!"

"Torn, when did you last sleep?" Tess asked.

"What?" Torn asked.

"When did you last sleep?" Tess repeated.

"Last night." Torn said.

"I mean sleep properly. You always have dark shadows under your eyes and you're always working. You're going to kill yourself." Tess said.

"Well maybe I'm always working because no-one else round here does ANYTHING." Torn snapped. "We're meant to be taking down the Baron and Erol but all we seem to do is wait for news from Ashelin but we never act on anything!" Tess and the Shadow stared at Torn, blinking.

"Torn? What's wrong?" Tess asked.

"I can't sleep. When I sleep, I see everything I don't want to see." Torn confessed. The Shadow slipped away, not wanting to be part of this conversation.

"Like what Torn?" Tess asked quietly. Torn sat down in one of the rickety chairs in the room, his head in his hands. Tess crouched down in front of him, waiting for him to speak.

"I see reality." Torn said, his eyes closed. Tears began to leak out from under his eye lids. Tess was scared. She had never seen the ex-Krimzon Guard cry – to be quite honest, she didn't think he could cry.

"Torn?"

"I see that I'm in love with Erol."

-----------

(**Bold** = Dark Jak inside Jak's head.)

Jak should've realised the tenderness wouldn't last. Erol threw Jak against the wall, and pushed him up against it, tearing off his clothes.

"God, I've missed you." Erol breathed, sliding his hands down past the waistline of Jak's pants. Jak moaned at Erol's touch, remembering the feeling. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this but he knew he was.

**Why don't you let me have some fun Jak?** The presence in his head asked. It had been growing stronger ever since he had attacked Erol 10 months ago.

_Who are you?_ Jak asked, feeling slightly scared.

**I'm you Jak. Do you remember attacking Erol?**

_A bit. It's just flashes really._

**Well I'm your dark side. The dark Eco in your blood released me.** The voice said. Jak thought back to the attack, trying to remember anything about Dark.

_You're just going to hurt Erol._ Jak said.

**Deep down, you want me to.** Dark said. **Come on Jak, don't you want him to feel the same pain that you have? **Jak felt angry. Of course he wanted Erol to suffer – the man was sick and insane. He had hurt Jak. He had raped him. There was a crackle, and Erol jumped backwards, his jumpsuit around his waist and his gun in his hand, pointed at the dark Eco monster.

"Not you again..." Erol said, fear vibrant in his amber eyes.

"Yes Erol, it's me." Dark chuckled. Erol stared into Dark's cold, black eyes and knew that the demon was here for one thing.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Erol said, backing towards the door, his gun still pointed at Dark. Dark moved with speed, and slammed the door shut, blocking Erol's escape. He licked his lips, and pushed Erol down on to the small prison bunk. Dark took the gun from Erol, and threw it across the room, climbing on top of the man. Dark scraped his claws down Erol's chest, leaving thin red lines of blood. Erol hissed in pain.

"What's a little pain, commander?" Dark asked, and bared his teeth. He licked Erol's neck, and then bit down. Erol screamed, feeling the razor like teeth digging into his flesh and feeling Dark licking and sucking the blood from the wound. Erol wrestled the demon to the floor, and stood up, reaching for his gun. Dark tripped him over, and finished removing his jumpsuit. "No underwear?" Dark asked.

"The jumpsuits a bit tight – it shows the lines." Erol said, and then felt his feet being pushed apart and he wrapped his legs around Dark's waist as he pushed him up against the wall. Dark thrusted into Erol, who cried out in surprise. Erol was not used to being on the receiving end to anyone. His fingernails clawed at Dark's back, determined the make the dark Eco monster put him down. Dark thrusted into Erol a few more times, and then lowered him back down the ground, capturing his lips in a kiss. Dark changed back into Jak.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Erol yelled, and punched the younger man. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on, then left Jak's cell, his face flushed. A group of Krimzon Guards stared at him as he passed, and he turned to face them and began screaming orders at them. Jak lay down on his bunk, his hands over his eyes.

_Thanks a lot. Erol's probably going to kill me._ Jak said spitefully.

**Oh he won't kill you. He likes you too much. He'll just be determined for revenge. **Dark grinned.

_Thanks Dark. Thank you SO much._ Jak said sarcastically, and sleep eventually took him.

**ICM: well that was a longer chapter than normal**

**Erol: IDIWHFIDSKBANSBDKWBQHDIAH!!!**

**ICM: oh calm down, it could've been worse. Remember to review guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**ICM: thanks for all the love RHP lmao, and thank you to my newest reviewer Blood Sparda! **

**Erol: you're sick... both of you**

**ICM: as for next time... we shall have to see *laughs manically***

**Erol: sick, sick, sick, SICK fan girls.**

**Chapter 12:**

Erol was at the race track, practising for the up and coming races and venting his frustration. He couldn't believe what had happened to him – Jak – little, innocent Jak had turned into a monster and basically raped him. No-one rapes Erol! Erol pulled up at the finish line and lifted up his racing mask. He spotted a girl watching him from the side lines. He climbed off of his zoomer, and she walked over to him.

"Can I help?" Erol asked, his eyes roaming over her. She was shorter than him, with aqua coloured hair and green eyes.

"Keira. I was watching you race. You're pretty good." The girl introduced herself, holding out her hand. Erol shook it.

"Erol. Commander of the Krimzon Guard and the city's racing champion." He looked at her again, and the clothes she was wearing. "Do you race?"

"No. I'm a mechanic." Keira replied.

"I've never seen you before." Erol said, grabbing the handlebars on his zoomer and guiding it to the garage.

"I haven't really been in town all that long." She said, following him inside. "I've been looking for some friends."

"Perhaps I can help." Erol offered.

"You'll know them if you've seen them. One's a boy about fifteen and the other is some sort of orange rodent." Keira said.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone like that." Erol lied.

-----------

Torn was laying in his bunk, thinking about what he had told Tess – about still being in love with Erol. He had cried. He never cried. He heard someone walk into the room.

"Torn?" Tess asked. He didn't reply, just pretended to be asleep. He heard her sigh, and then leave the room. He didn't want to face her at the moment. He didn't want to face anyone. Torn snuggled (would he snuggle???) down into the blankets, and slowly dozed off.

-----------

Erol walked into Jak's prison cell, after returning from the race track. Jak narrowed his eyes when he saw Erol smirking.

"You look happy." Jak noted.

"You look tired." Erol said.

"I couldn't sleep." Jak scowled. "So what's happened to make you this cheery?"

"Nothing." Erol said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Just met someone today."

"Besides Dark?" Jak asked. Now it was his turn to smirk.

"A girl." Erol replied, and walked over to Jak, cupping his chin in the palm of his hand. "Not as pretty as you though." Erol kissed Jak gently on the lips. Jak squirmed and moved away from Erol, sitting on his bunk and wrapping his arms around himself.

"Stop doing that." Jak said.

"Why?" Erol asked, shuffling closer to Jak. "Does it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes." Jak replied, standing up and walking to the other side of the cell. Erol smirked and followed him, backing him into the corner.

"Stop lying Jak, you love it really." Erol breathed, pinning Jak to the wall. There was a crackle of dark Eco, and Erol sprang backwards, snarling. Jak grinned, shaking his head.

"Erol, Erol, Erol." Jak said. Erol scowled at him.

**Oh please let me out?** Dark asked from the back of Jak's mind.

_No. Not even I'm that mean._ Jak replied.

**You know you want him to scream your name, the way he made you scream his.** Dark said. Jak shuddered at the memory.

_Leave him alone._ Jak snapped.

**Why do you care?**

_I don't._

**Whatever.** Dark scoffed, and turned away, dormant in Jak's mind.

"You're lucky I don't set him on you." Jak snapped.

"Oh, next time I'll be ready. That's a promise." Erol snarled. "I think its injection time." Erol grabbed Jak by the neck of his prison uniform, and dragged him out of the cell. Jak tugged at Erol's hand, trying to free himself. He knew that more dark Eco would be a bad thing. Erol dragged him into the torture room, and strapped him down.

-----------

Torn went into the planning room, and found Tess and Ashelin talking in whispers. They stopped when he walked in, and looked at him guiltily.

"It's fine to talk about me behind my back." Torn growled, throwing himself down into a chair.

"Torn, we're worried about you." Tess said.

"Well you don't need to be." Torn snapped. Tess looked at Ashelin, and walked out of the room. Ashelin sat down next to Torn.

"You've been in this state for 10 months." Ashelin said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Torn said.

"Is it Erol?"

"What?"

"You think I don't know Torn, but it's obvious that you both feel something for each other." Ashelin said.

"How long have you known?" Torn asked.

"A while." Ashelin said. "Torn, I can't be with you. Not while you're like this over _him_."

"Do I disgust you?" Torn asked. Ashelin sighed, and looked away. "Don't lie to me."

"Wasn't I enough?" Ashelin asked. "Why did you fall in love with Erol?" Torn was silent. He didn't know what to say, because he didn't know the answer. Ashelin left the room, leaving Torn alone.

-----------

The pain this time was unbearable. Jak screamed so much it hurt his throat. When he finally felt the needles withdrawn he opened his eyes, breathing heavily and sweating with Erol standing above him.

"Did that hurt?" Erol asked silkily. Jak snarled, and struggled against the restraints. Jak could feel Dark in the back of his mind, goading him into releasing him – begging him to let him have Erol's blood.

**You want me to hurt him.** Dark snarled. **Look what he's done to you.**

_No. You'll kill him, and then they'll kill me._ Jak said.

**Wouldn't death be better than this? You're his bitch Jak, he owns you. What would Keira and Daxter say if they saw you now?**

_Keira... Daxter..._ It was the first time he had consciously thought about his friends. During the 10 months when he had been sedated he had dreamt about being back in Sandover, dreamt about what could have been. _They wouldn't recognise me now._

"Yes, it did hurt." Jak replied.

"Good." Erol said, and began to unstrap Jak. Jak could feel Dark's eagerness.

_Don't rape him._ Jak warned. _Just scare him a bit._

**With pleasure.** Dark snarled, and broke free from his bonds. Erol's eyes widened with fear, and he immediately drew his pistol.

"Did you miss me?" Dark grinned like a wild animal.

"Not particularly." Erol grimaced, glancing at Dark's claws. "What do you want this time?"

"Jak isn't enjoying the injection sequences too much... I thought I would make a suggestion." Dark said, his black eyes glinting.

"Go on then." Erol said coldly.

"Lay off, or you'll have me to answer to, Commander." Dark grinned, and Erol knew what he meant.

"Just try it, freak." Erol hissed.

"Patience." Dark said, and morphed back into Jak, who collapsed promptly on the floor. Erol kicked him in the chest, knocking his breath away. He crouched down beside Jak, so that his lips were against his ear.

"Turn into that monster again and I'll make sure I kill you." Erol whispered. "Guards, take him back to his cell!"

**ICM: keep reviewing please!**

**Erol: please don't encourage her...**


	13. Chapter 13

**ICM: sorry for teasing RHP, but I didn't think it really belonged in the last chapter**

**Erol: it shouldn't belong EVER**

**ICM: you have no say in the matter!**

**Erol: *sulks***

**Chapter 13:**

Jak woke up the next morning, knowing that today was going to be no different – it felt as though it should be. If Daxter and Keira were with him, today would have been fun. Today was Jak's 16th birthday. He lay on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and wondering what his friends were doing, and whether they remembered today's occasion.

-----------

Erol was down at the race track again, spending his available time remembering the track layout and he wanted to see Keira again, and see if he could find out anymore from her about Jak. Sure enough, Keira was in her garage, working on something. She heard him coming in, and quickly flung the curtain shut, stepping out from behind it.

"What's that?" Erol asked.

"Just some scraps I found. I'm going to try and build something out of it." Keira replied, hugging herself.

"You look sad today." Erol observed.

"Well... it doesn't matter." Keira said, tidying up various tools that were lying around the garage. Erol walked towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me." He said, a smiled softly.

"It's just... it's Jak's birthday!" she said, and sobbed.

"Jak is your friend, am I right?" Erol asked. _the one I have in prison._

"Yes. He's sixteen today." Keira wept.

"Why are you crying?" Erol asked, wiping away a tear.

"Because I miss him." Keira replied. "Wherever he is, I hope he enjoys today."

_Not likely, poor kid._ Erol thought to himself... wait... was he feeling... some sort of remorse?

-----------

"Jinx, I need a favour." Torn said, walking over to the explosives expert who was busy working on something likely to go boom. Jinx looked up at Torn.

"Damn, you look awful..." Jinx said, gazing at the dark shadows under Torn's eyes and the grim expression he was wearing.

"I don't need you to make comments on my appearance. I need a diversion -"

"NO WAY." Jinx protested. "I am not getting sucked into anymore of your crazy palace break ins." Jinx turned back to his work.

"Jinx, I need the diversion." Torn pleaded. "The only other way is to get myself arrested!" Jinx sighed, and turned to face Torn again.

"Why do you need to go back there, Torn?" Jinx asked. "And I want you to be honest with me. It isn't a prison break, is it?"

"Jinx... I can't tell you." Torn said, his heart thumping in his chest.

"Does it involve that Erol guy?" Jinx asked.

"Yes."

"Then I don't wanna know."

"What?" Torn asked in surprise.

"From what I've heard and seen, he's one messed up dude." Jinx said, throwing down his tools and pulling off his gloves. "Now, I've got a plan but I'm not sure it'll work..." and a grin formed on his lips.

-----------

Jak realised he had dozed off when Erol and the Baron walked into his cell and woke him up from a dream where he was on the beach with Daxter and Keira, paddling in the shallows. Jak sat up and faced them both.

"What do you want today?" Jak asked. "Oh wait, you probably want to pump me full of dark Eco again." Jak spat.

"Erol, the boy's forgetting his manners." The Baron said.

"Don't worry sir, I'll see that he remembers them." Erol smirked. Jak snarled, and the dark Eco crackled. Erol jumped backwards, his hand on his gun. The Baron rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, we're not injecting you today." The Baron said, stepping towards Jak.

"What are you doing then?" Jak asked warily.

"We've decided that it would be best for everyone if you were sedated and only awoken when needed." The Baron said.

"Why?" Jak asked, he didn't really need to ask.

"Because Erol said you're dangerous." The Baron replied.

"Erol's a violent rapist and you don't see ME asking for him to be sedated." Jak snarled.

"No-one would listen to you anyway." Erol sneered. "I'm head of the Krimzon Guard, and you're just an Eco freak." Jak growled low in his throat, and Erol's eyes narrowed, his hand on his gun, which he drew slowly.

"Put that thing away." Praxis snapped at him. "Jak, just come quietly."

**Fight them.** He heard Dark order from inside his head.

_What, and get killed by Erol?_ Jak asked.

**Let me fight them.**

_NO WAY._

**Why not?**

_Because then I'll NEVER get out of here and they'll kill me._

**Wouldn't death be better than this?** Dark asked. Jak flinched. It was an all too inviting possibility, but Jak had to stay alive – for his friends.

"I don't want this. Please, don't sedate me." Jak pleaded. He didn't want the dreams of home to come back, then wake up being back in this hell after however many months they decided to keep him out of it this time.

"Why not?" Erol asked.

"Because if you do, I'll just wake up angry, and then you'll have to face Dark." Jak said smugly. Erol frowned.

**Oh yeah, use me as a threat but not as an actual weapon.** Dark rolled his eyes. **You're too nice Jak. I can't wait to see what the rest of your imprisonment does to you.**

"It wouldn't hurt... we could just keep him sedated enough it prevents the flow of Eco." Praxis said.

"Fine. I'll see to it immediately." Erol said, and the Baron left the room. He turned on Jak. "Happy Birthday, Eco freak."

"How do you know that?" Jak's blood ran cold. Had Erol run into his friends?

-----------

"So this might work?" Torn asked, shivering in the cold air on his bare chest.

"Why do you doubt me? Relax, I know what I'm doing." Jinx said, tightening a strap.

"You're making me into a terrorist." Torn hissed.

"If it gets you to see Erol, what's the problem?" Jinx asked. Torn sighed. When Jinx had mentioned an idea of getting him into the palace he didn't exactly mean having a bomb strapped to him and hidden under his shirt.

"So how is this going to stop them shooting me on sight? In my mind it makes me a prime target." Torn grimaced.

"Because, you haven't counted the hostage." Jinx's eyes glittered mysteriously.

"What hostage...?" Torn asked, not liking Jinx's grin one little bit. Tess walked into the room, carrying a tray of coffee. She almost dropped it in shock.

"Jinx... why are you strapping Torn up?" Tess asked.

"Come on, this isn't the worse thing you've seen me do." Jinx said and grinned.

"Jinx... is that a BOMB?" Tess asked in horror, putting the tray down on the table next to Torn and Jinx.

"Yep." Jinx replied. "But it won't be if he keeps fidgeting when I'm trying to link these wires."

"JINX! YOU CAN'T BE HELPING HIM COMMIT SUICIDE!" Tess shrieked. Both of them looked at her, blinking.

"No... I'm helping him get into the palace." Jinx said, fastening another strap. "Done!" he announced and stood up, taking a step back to admire his handiwork. Tess looked at Torn and the bomb strapped to him.

"Jinx... is this... safe?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure it is!" Jinx said a bit too enthusiastically. "Now we just need a hostage!"

**Torn: why am I not liking the bomb factor?**

**ICM: what are you doing here??? Where's Erol???**

**Torn: no idea.**

**ICM: ... I'll track him down later. Review please people!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ICM: hurrah, an update!**

**Erol: ... I really hate you.**

**ICM: damn, why did I bring you back?**

**Erol: because you enjoy tormenting me?**

**ICM: that must be it! Read and enjoy people... heh heh heh.**

**Chapter 14:**

"So who do you have in mind for a hostage?" Torn asked. Tess realised that Jinx was looking at her.

"Oh NO." She said, backing away. "Erol knows my face anyway... he'll know it's a trap."

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Jinx asked, lighting a cigar. Tess looked thoughtful.

"Ashelin?" she suggested.

"No." Torn said.

"Why not?" Jinx asked. "She still hasn't replaced the explosives I lost."

"Are you still annoyed about that?" Torn asked.

"Obviously. Isn't she Praxis's daughter?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah..." Torn replied.

"There we go. Praxis won't let the underground kill her!" Jinx proposed.

"He might. Then he'll use it for propaganda against us." Torn said glumly.

"Besides, he knows Torn would never harm Ashelin." Tess added. Torn sighed. There was a very slim chance that he would be able to get into the palace.

"Why do you need to get in there so badly?" Tess asked.

"I'm going to kill Erol." Torn replied. "It's either that or he kills me, but everything will be sorted then." Tess looked from Jinx to Torn. Jinx was determined, hoping that Torn killing Erol was going to bring about the end of the war with the underground. Torn looked pained, hoping that killing Erol would solve his problems and put his feelings to rest.

"Alright." She said hesitantly. "I will be your hostage, but only because I want to help Torn."

"That's the stuff." Jinx grinned. "If you guys see Ashelin – mention that I'm still waiting for my explosives."

"Sure thing Jinx." Torn said.

"Oh, and you'll need these." Jinx remembered, throwing Torn the handcuffs they had used to break Torn out of prison months ago. Tess rolled her eyes.

"You can cuff me when we get there." She said. "So, is this bomb actually live?" Jinx breathed out cigar smoke, smirking.

"It's got to be believable." Jinx shrugged. "Why do you think I was telling Torn not to fidget."

"You mean... you're going to risk blowing Torn and ME up?" Tess exclaimed.

"Don't worry Tess, I'll have the detonator. Jinx has an itchy trigger finger." Torn reassured. "Hopefully, you'll be free before I even think about detonating it."

"Why are you going to detonate it...?" Tess asked.

"I can't let Erol win. If it means I go down with him, so be it." Torn replied. "You have three hours until you have to meet me outside the race track. There's a Class One race tonight, and Erol's bound to be there."

-----------

Erol had disobeyed Praxis, by not taking Jak for sedation to keep the dark Eco at bay. He would do it after he'd had his way with the boy.

"Happy Birthday." Erol murmured, pressing his lips softly against Jak's. Jak broke away from Erol and leant away from the older man, exposing his neck. Erol began kissing his neck, sucking lightly on Jak's skin.

"How do you know it's my birthday?" Jak hissed. He felt Erol's lips form a smile against his skin.

"Just heard it from someone." Erol whispered against Jak's neck.

"Give me a description." Jak demanded. He wanted to know who Erol had run into. He wanted to know who was in danger.

"And why should I listen to you?" Erol asked softly. There was a crackle of dark Eco, but Jak stayed as he was.

"That's why." Jak snarled. Erol's face paled slightly. Nonetheless, he continued kissing Jak's neck, creating a red mark. Jak's fingers traced the bite mark on Erol's neck, still attempting to heal. He smirked, knowing that Dark had left a mark on this vile man.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Dark was venomous?" Jak asked with a smile.

**I wish.** Dark said from the back of his mind.

"No. It wouldn't." Erol grimaced, pulling off Jak's prison uniform. Jak sighed, and pushed Erol away.

"He really got you bad, didn't he?" Jak asked, hiding his delight.

"No. It was just a bite and a scratch." Erol snapped.

**No it wasn't.** Dark smirked.

_Tell you what, if you humiliate him again, I'll let you have a go._ Jak said.

**Deal.**

_Just humiliate. No death._

**Yes, yes. Get on with it!** Dark said impatiently.

"Hey, Erol..." Jak grinned.

"What?" Erol grumbled. There was another crackle of dark Eco, and Erol looked up.

"It's my turn." Dark grinned, flashing his teeth. Before Erol knew what was happening, he was laying flat on his back on the floor, with Dark standing over him, holding him down with one foot on his chest. Erol reached for his gun, but Dark snatched it out of his hand and twisted it, then threw it across the room. Erol stared in horror.

"My... gun..." Erol said, and Dark laughed, and threw himself down onto Erol, tearing his jumpsuit open, revealing the thin scratch marks from their last encounter. He then proceeded to remove the whole uniform, and throw it across the room.

"Ah, dark Eco wounds. No real harm comes of them but they're slow to heal." Dark sneered and licked from Erol's chest to his jaw line, then captured his lips in a bitter kiss. Erol struggled against Dark, and shoved him off of him and onto the floor. Erol crawled on top of Dark, pinning him down.

"You're a fucking monster." Erol spat. Dark pulled Erol down on top of him, and crushed his lips to the commander's again, his hands roaming his back. Erol almost cried out when he felt the claws tear the flesh on his back in long, stinging streaks. Almost. He refused to lose to this monster again. Oh no, this time he would win. Erol sprung away from the monster, and began to look around the room for anything that looked remotely like a weapon. Dark charged Erol, and slammed him against the wall, hitting the back of his head. Erol felt pain exploding in his head, and gritted his teeth, his hands on Dark's face, pushing it away.

"Why don't you just give up Erol?" Dark asked, nipping at his finger tips. Erol pulled his hands away, and placed them on Dark's chest, pushing against him.

"I'm no quitter." Erol growled. He felt Dark's hands on the backs of his thighs, and knew he had to act quickly. Erol pushed Dark away forcefully, and he fell over the prison bunk, and lay sprawled on it. Erol's grin was pure evil as he pounced on Dark, and pressed his lips against his. "Mine." Erol smiled. Dark raised his eyebrows and somehow managed to switch positions so he was on top of Erol.

"Or not." Dark smirked. "Now, roll over."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Erol asked.

"I'm not going to answer that." Dark murmured against Erol's neck, and moved down his body. Erol kicked Dark in the chest, and he fell backwards off of the bed. Erol laughed and sat up, looking at the demon lying on the floor.

"Loser." Erol stood up and retrieved his jumpsuit from the floor. He then felt something very heavy ram into his back, and he was lying on the floor on his front, with Dark lying on his back. Erol grunted when he felt Dark enter him, and then the grunts turned to moans as he began to enjoy Dark's body on his. Erol felt Dark reach his climax, as did he. He felt the weight lifted off of his back, and when he finally regained the strength to roll over and sit up Jak was know lying on the floor beside him, drenched in sweat. Erol grabbed his jumpsuit and pulled it on. He stormed outside, where there were two Krimzon Guards. He grabbed a gun from one of their holsters, and walked back inside, taking off the safety and pointing at the boy panting on the floor.

"Say your prayers..." Erol said, levelling the barrel with Jak's head. Jak looked up at Erol, staring into his eyes in desperation. Something broke inside Erol as he stared at the boy lying on the floor, pleading him not to kill him. Erol lowered the gun and turned and walked out of the cell.

"You. Take him for sedation." Erol snapped at one of the Krimzon Guards, and threw the gun back. He was losing his touch. He needed to kill someone – the Class One race would be perfect for that.

**Erol: I hate you.**

**ICM: well, Erol hates me but I'm hoping you guys might love me. Reviews might improve his mood!**

**Erol: no, they won't. Nothing will improve my mood. What have you done?!**

**ICM: ... well, I could read it to you...**

**Erol: NO! You're sick! All of you! *leaves***

**ICM: oh. Well... review please! Even if it doesn't improve his mood it makes me happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Erol: I am NOT Dark's bitch**

**ICM: … of course not**

**Erol: enough with the sarcasm!**

**Chapter 15:**

Torn was waiting at the race track, nervously wondering about the bomb currently strapped under his shirt. He saw Jinx running towards him but Tess wasn't with him.

"Jinx? Where's Tess?" Torn asked.

"She got arrested." Jinx replied breathlessly.

"Why?" Torn asked.

"Erol saw us and he recognised her. I managed to get away but we need to hurry up if you want your chance with him." Jinx explained.

"We need a new hostage." Torn said, and bit his lip. A girl walked past them, with turquoise hair. Jinx grinned.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you help us with something?" Jinx asked. Keira looked from Jinx to Torn.

"Sleaze…" she muttered.

"No, nothing like that!" Jinx exclaimed. "Could you just stand next to my friend?"

"Why?" Keira asked. Torn then slapped the handcuffs on her wrist. "HEY!" she exclaimed. Torn looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, but we need your help." Torn said. Jinx passed him the detonator.

"I guess this is yours now." Jinx said. "I'll go and get Tess."

"Jinx… thanks." Torn said.

"I'll see you later." Jinx grinned, and disappeared. Torn rolled his eyes. Jinx was always an optimist.

"Is – is that a detonator?" Keira stammered.

"Don't worry, hopefully I won't have to blow you sky high." Torn said. "Come on." He said, and dragged Keira out to the track.

-----------

Erol was almost asleep in the Baron's speech. He had heard it so many times that he didn't need to pay attention. Then suddenly he heard people screaming, and the speech stopped. Erol looked around, his senses tingling. He caught sight of the disturbance – it was Torn – and he had Keira handcuffed to him, and he was holding a detonator. Erol kicked his zoomer's engine into life, and sped towards Torn. He leapt off it, and drew his gun.

"Let her go Torn." Erol growled.

"Why?" Torn asked. "You're in no position to make demands." He lifted up his shirt to reveal the bomb underneath.

"You're not one for suicide Torn." Erol said.

"If it takes you down too then I am." Torn said coolly.

"You're not the killing kind Torn, we both know that." Erol smirked.

"Oh I can kill Erol. If I push this button she goes with me." Torn smirked.

"Leave her alone." Erol hissed.

"Since when did you care about civilians?" Torn asked.

"Erol, what's going on?" Keira asked.

"Don't worry Keira, I'll sort this out." Erol replied. Torn looked from Keira to Erol.

"You know each other?" Torn asked in surprise.

"Yes." Erol replied grimly. Torn nearly burst out laughing. Tess being arrested couldn't have come at a better time, now that he had emotional leverage over Erol.

"Well Erol, you hear me out and she goes free." Torn said. "No Krimzon Guards – just me and you." Erol glared at Torn. Torn stroked the detonator button.

"Fine." Erol snapped. "Give me the girl."

"Not until we're somewhere safe. I have the perfect idea." Torn smiled.

"Where?" Erol asked.

"Follow me." Torn replied.

-----------

The rooftop was cold and windy, and to make things worse there was a thunderstorm rolling in.

"You've got your demands, now let Keira go." Erol snarled.

"Fine." Torn smirked, and uncuffed Keira. She ran straight to Erol and he caught her in his arms.

"Erol... he was going to kill me..." Keira said, shaking.

"Keira, he's a dangerous man. He works for the underground." Erol said. "Listen to me. I want you to go home. You shouldn't be here for this."

"What about you?" Keira asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go." Erol said. Keira left the rooftop, not looking back. Erol turned to Torn.

"Don't you want her to know all of your dirty little secrets?" Torn sneered.

"Yes Torn, because that's all you were." Erol snapped. "Do you really think that I ever loved you?"

"I KNOW you loved me Erol!" Torn yelled. Erol sighed. He had loved Torn.

"Exactly Torn _loved_. I don't love you anymore." Erol said. "You're just holding onto something that isn't there."

"That's why I'm doing this. I'm going to let go." Torn said determinedly.

"Bring it on Torn, bring it on." Erol smirked.

-----------

Keira ran out of the elevator, and into a person. She recognised them as Ashelin, the Baron's daughter. Ashelin grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Where are Erol and Torn?" Ashelin asked. Keira assumed that the guy with the bomb was Torn.

"They're on the roof..." Keira said. Before she could say anything else Ashelin ran past her into the elevator.

-----------

Erol's punch caught Torn's jaw, and there was a crack. Torn stepped back to recover, and felt his jaw, checking it wasn't broken. He rubbed his jaw and when he moved his hand away his fingers were tainted with blood. Fighting while wearing a bomb wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but it was his only option. Torn saw the younger man draw his gun and line it up, so Torn charged him and knocked the gun out of his hand into a nearby gutter. Erol lost his balance, and grabbed the front of Torn's shirt.

"It's over Erol. I could drop you over the edge right now." Torn said, putting his hand over Erol's.

"You wouldn't." Erol said.

"You're right." Torn sighed, and pulled Erol back from the edge. "I want to kill you myself." And he brought his knee up into Erol's groin. Erol collapsed with a gasp his mind going blank and an overwhelming feeling to vomit rose in his stomach. He fell at Torn's feet. Torn rolled him onto his back with his foot, and kicked him in the stomach. Erol was winded. Torn pulled his shirt over his head, the rain soaking his exposed chest. He removed the bomb harness, and kicked Erol in the stomach for good measure, and then fastened it to him.

"Hasta la vista, baby." Torn grinned, and walked towards the elevator, pulling his shirt on. He pulled the detonator out of his belt, and turned to face the winded Erol. "This is me letting go." Torn's thumb hovered above the big red button. Ashelin ran out of the elevator.

"Torn!" she yelled, and drew her gun, aiming it at her ex.

"Ashelin?" Torn asked.

"Don't press it." She warned, and Torn heard the click of a safety catch being removed. "I can't let you kill him."

"This is none of your business." Torn snapped.

"Torn, look out!" Ashelin yelled. Torn then felt a strap go around his neck and he couldn't breathe. During the time Ashelin had distracted him Erol had recovered.

"If you press it now, we both die." Erol whispered into Torn's ear. Then he raised his voice. "Ashelin, stand down. You're not needed." Ashelin was hesitant. She couldn't let Erol kill Torn because she still loved him, but she couldn't let Torn kill Erol because then her father would have Torn killed. The only thing she could do was walk away – and pray. Erol watched her leave, and smirked. He dragged Torn over to the elevator, after Ashelin had gone down.

"What are you doing?" Torn choked.

"Do you know how deep that elevator shaft is, Torn?" Erol asked. Torn shook his head. "Well, why don't you _find out_." He growled, and pushed Torn down the shaft. Erol laughed. Oh, how Erol laughed.

---------

"Thanks for holding the elevator..." Torn said, climbing in through the hatch on the roof that Ashelin had opened.

"No problem. Erol is so easy to predict." Ashelin smiled. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Torn replied. "Do you know if Tess and Jinx are ok?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Ashelin replied. "I got them bailed out earlier."

"And that other girl?" Torn asked, thinking of his hostage.

"She's fine I think – just a bit shaken." Ashelin replied. "Erol will soon find out that you're still alive."

"Just let him enjoy me being dead, for now."

-----------

Later that night, Erol went down into the prison. Jak was already smirking.

"Poor Erol, he couldn't win his race." Jak said. Erol glared at Jak.

"Are you trying to piss me off even more?" Erol asked.

"Nope." Jak replied. "Just make sure you don't piss me off... Dark's too tired to screw you." Erol scowled at Jak.

"Well, I'm in the right mood for you." Erol's frown turned into a grin. "So Jak, why don't we find a use for your voice?" Jak's facial expression turned to a grimace, as he back away. Erol smiled smugly. Yes, he did have supremacy.

**ICM: and that's the end.**

**Erol: you tried to kill me!**

**ICM: hey, but at the end you're naive, and you're happy!**

**Erol: yeah, yeah whatever. Did you ask for someone else's opinion on the being kicked in the groin thing?**

**ICM: well duh. Remember to review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
